danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Senji Kenazane
}} Senji Kenazane, the Super High School Level Butler, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Senji was born into a large family of six children comprised of himself, two other brothers, and three sisters. Senji was the second oldest in his family. With only one brother older than him. His father was sickly and everyone would have to help around the house occasionally but otherwise nothing notable happened until later in his life. One year, his father’s health deteriorated. His father was bedridden and unable to work for two years. Of course, Senji was one of the first to work around the house while his older brother was forced to try and provide an income by working at a restaurant. Senji had about one year to practice taking care of the family household when his father fell into a coma and his brother got fired. Since he already knew how to take care of the house and had begun teaching his siblings their own chores, he set out to work as a butler was a few fake credentials. In time, his skills improved and exemplary and nobody knew any better. His father astonishingly recover from his coma and managed to land another job. Yet he continued to work to make money for himself. After that, he became increasingly better in his field and gained more spare time for his side hobbies. But he also started working for wealthier families. Eventually, he wound up working for Juichi’s household and went as far as to unofficially befriend one of the residents, Koike Juichi, though he kept it a secret and tried his best to maintain his professionalism. Things took a short downturn from there. When the household lost its wealth they had little choice but to fire him and the next residency he applied for found out that he faked his records. That would have been the end of his career had Hope’s peak not been keeping a tab on him. Instead of being disgraced he was forgiven of any crimes and admitted as the Super High School Level Butler. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Senji Kenazane was created from a joke when the creator read a comic about an rp of Danganronpa. During which, one of the characters repeatedly claims the Ultimate Butler did it despite there not being an ultimate butler in the class. After that and remembering the cliches, the creator knew he needed to include a Super High School Level Butler in his story because what is a murder mystery without a butler? His personality was made professional to follow his talent and everything fell into place shortly after. Appearance Kenazane has a tall but slim build for his age and a normal muscle tone. His skin tone is a slightly pale tinted white but otherwise it is well within the normal range. His eye color is a darker shade of grey. His hair is a very short and well kept ginger brown that is neatly combed to the left. Otherwise it only goes down to the top of his neck. Kenazane’s uniform isn’t that different from a butler’s uniform. It begins with a white long sleeved dress shirt that has a V-neck collar and ebony brown buttons along with a simple small black bow tie. On tops of that is the school vest which is a black long sleeved vest bearing the insignia in gold near the chest and has two hidden pockets along the sides. Kenazane usually wears white gloves along with his uniform. His leggings are black dress pants that go all the way down to his shoes and dark brown polishes shoes. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, black gloves and black rimmed snow goggles. Personality While Kenanzane is somewhat outgoing, he is almost always calm, cool, and collective. He likes to think out problems rationally and systematically. As part of his skill he looks at things objectively and through facts based on a cause and effect basis. He rarely raises his voice against anyone and prefers to maintain a relaxed tone even when he is angry. Instead, he prefers a more serene fury though it is usually short lasting. He is great at faking his emotions whenever he wishes especially when he is inclined or obligated to pretend that he likes someone he does not. However, his most common and real expression is a neutralish happy smile and he does consider himself to be a somewhat positive person. His talent leaves him well inclined to help other people and understanding of their needs and wants. This is usually to the point where he can figure out what they want before they ask. He has made himself adept in several trades accordingly to attune to some of his employers’ wishes. Given time, he can pick up new skills and he often will try as soon as he can. Also according to his talent, he is a bit of a neat freak. He prefers to have a clean environment for himself even more so than his clients although his definition of “habitable” is fairly high. His only weakness in his talent is that his professionalism has a tendency to slip from time to time but he is well adjusted. Kenazane is also an extremely loyal person. If he believes that an individual is right, he will defend that person until the end of time. He himself is well open to correction and upon making mistakes he usually utters one quick apology and gets furious with himself for a short time. It should also be noted that he learns from his mistakes and rarely makes the same one twice as part of his systematic thought process. Abilities Super High School Level Butler Kenazane is skilled in several arts related to butlery. His best talents by far are his skills in housekeeping and culinary arts because they are what he is most asked to do. However, he also has a few rudimentary skills and the most pronounced of these are basic martial arts and rudimentary first aid. Due to his work, Kenazane also has an increased perception to anything that is out of place and is semi-reliably able to read people. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Identity-based Talents Category:Talent: Butler